


Amethyst

by orphan_account



Category: Hyouka
Genre: Eyes, F/M, Purple Prose, This is the purplest thing you'll ever read, in more than one way, in purple font, this might as well be the word purple repeated over and over again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oreki finds himself trapped in that Purple





	Amethyst

**Author's Note:**

> I reblogged a bunch of Eru's eyes gifs on tumblr and got suddenly inspired

He can't look away. Deep and beautiful Purple.

Ever since that first day in the club. That sparkle of curiosity, wonder, illuminating the already brilliant Amethyst.

When she leans in, their faces become closer as that Violet overtakes his vision. What does she want? And why can he not ignore her? Beautiful Lavender.

Transfixed, drawn in, trapped, drowning in that Lilac blazing with curiosity, Pleading, begging, to solve that mystery that has caught her attention. He has no choice to comply lest he continue to drown.

As much as he would like to rest, to conserve, those dreams of laziness. Like galaxies, stars shining within, Amaranthine, that lure him to a world beyond that dream. He wishes to stay put, but no, he must follow.

To allow himself to be pulled deep into that Purple, Amethyst.

**Author's Note:**

> Why tf Eru's eyes so pretty?


End file.
